pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save an Ace
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = October 22, 2014 November 8, 2014 February 3, 2015 February 17, 2015 March 25, 2015 May 8, 2015 September 29, 2016 | overall = 64 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Basketball Game" | next = "Pups Save a Wedding"}} "Pups Save an Ace" is the first segment of the 9th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Skye's favorite stunt pilot, Ace Sorensen, is heading to Adventure Bay to put on a fantastic air show. Just before arrival she runs into engine trouble! It's up to Skye and the PAW Patrol to save Ace and her plane so the show can go on! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Ace Sorensen (first appearance) As the episode begins, we see Skye talking with her idol, Ace Sorensen, as she flies her plane (Amelia) towards Adventure Bay for an upcoming air show. No sooner does Ace hang up on her video call with Skye, when her engine backfires and begins to sputter, cough, and emit black smoke; making her very worried... Back at the Lookout, Skye is ecstatic about Ace coming to Adventure Bay, talking about her being the greatest stunt pilot ever. Marshall is more interested in flying his kite, but a strong wind carries him away with it for a short distance before he, and the kite, land on Rocky with no harm done. Rubble is busy slalom skateboarding around Chase's cones with Ryder competing with him, when the pup-pad rings. When Ryder answers, it's Ace, and she's got trouble. Her plane is having mechanical difficulties, and when she shows her dashboard, the gauges are all out of whack, with sparks arcing between them. Ace is forced to make an emergency landing in Adventure Bay, since it's the closest town she can land at, and needs Ryder's help in landing her crippled plane. Ryder assures her he's on his way, and summons the pups. Marshall is tangled up in the string of his kite, and when a fresh gust comes in, it allows Marshall to actually fly. His kite acts like a pair of wings until he gets inside the Lookout; then he crashes into the elevator when he realizes he doesn't know how to land. As Marshall lies on top of the other pups with his kite ruined as his head pokes through the center of it, the pups share a laugh and head topside. When Marshall is decked out in his medic gear, his medic helmet from his previous missions in "Pups Save Jake" and "Pups Save a Show" has been replaced with a baseball cap instead. Once topside, Ryder explains the situation to the pups. Skye is the most worried since Ace is her idol, and immediately volunteers to go to Ace's aid, but knows she has to be picked by Ryder first. Ryder grants her wish as he selects her to help guide Ace in with her helicopter and night-vision goggles, while he needs Chase to set up a runway with his cones, and Rocky to assist in repairing Amelia once Ace lands at Farmer Yumi's field. With that, the team deploys, and Skye is soon nearing Jake's Mountain, but doesn't see the Amelia yet. Ryder is tracking Amelia's transponder on the pup-pad's radar and guides Skye in. When Ace appears, she can't respond to Skye's calls as her cockpit is full of smoke, and she nearly crashes into some trees before recovering. Once recovered, she pops the canopy to air it out, and after a near-miss with the Mother Eagle, Ace regroups with Skye to head to Adventure Bay together, but the damage to Amelia has gotten worse. The left wing has a black spot on it from being burnt from sparks, and it won't be able to stay airborne much longer. Ryder assures Ace that they will be ready for her at Yumi's field. Night has fallen when Ryder, Rocky, and Chase arrive at Farmer Yumi's and get the runway up. However, knowing that they need to help guide Ace in, Rocky tapes a few flashlights he kept in his truck to Chase's cones, thereby lighting up the runway. Skye and Ace soon have the runway in view, but Amelia lets out another death rattle and backfire, and Ace realizes she has no choice but to eject and bail out. Ryder worries that because of the dark, she wouldn't be able to see where she would land to. Remembering that Ace is a veteran stunt pilot, Ryder asks her if she has ever done any wing-walking. She tells him it's her favorite stunt, so Ryder suggests that if she climb onto the undamaged wing, Skye can pick her up with her harness. After Ace sets the auto-pilot to keep Amelia airborne for as long as it can, she climbs onto the right wing for Skye to pick up. At first, Skye misses with the harness, and Ace considers bailing out again since she has her parachute on, but Skye encourages her to try again. This time, Skye maneuvers as close as she can and very carefully, manages to get the harness to Ace. Once she's buckled in, Skye airlifts her to safety. As for Amelia, Ace asks Ryder to check her out once she lands, and Ryder, once checking the transponder signal again, sees the plane heading for a water landing near the Main Street Beach. Ryder and Chase head out to pull the plane ashore before it sinks to a watery grave, while Ryder contacts Marshall to come to Yumi's and check Ace over for injuries. After Ryder and Chase head off to meet the plane at splashdown, Skye arrives at the runway with Ace and drops her off. Skye is ecstatic that she just saved her idol, and when Rocky asks Ace if she's alright, Marshall arrives to do his duty and checks Ace over. Although the only injury Ace sustained was a minor scratch on her left arm, Marshall goes overboard in his medical treatment, putting a wrist guard on Ace's left hand, a cast on her left foot, and a dog cone around her neck. Rocky reprimands Marshall about it, but Ace takes it in stride, and even jokes about it. Afterwards, Rocky and Ace remember that they need to get to the beach before Amelia sinks in the bay, and they head off, with Skye and Marshall joining them. At the beach, Amelia's engine finally conks out and quits, and the plane drops like a stone into the water. Luckily, Ryder pulls up on his ATV to attach Chase's winch, and Chase is able to tow it ashore, just as the other pups and Ace arrive (with Ace having had her medical stuff Marshall put on her removed and her pilot's helmet back on). While the plane is alright, the damage to the left wing is real bad. Part of the charred area has crumbled away, due to the damage from the sparks; and Ace fears it will take her mechanics too long to get to Adventure Bay to repair it in time for the air show. Ryder and the pups step up to help, reminding Ace of the PAW Patrol motto of "No job is too big, no pup is too small" and "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help". With their help, Ace is able to repair Amelia; and she even asks Skye to join her for the air show. Skye is overjoyed at being able to fly with her idol, and accepts. The next day, Ryder and the pups watch from the ground as Ace and Skye fly through the air on Amelia. Skye pilots Amelia while Ace wing-walks and performs an awesome mid-air cartwheel as Skye barrel-rolls the plane, landing perfectly back on the wing as Skye straightens the plane out. As the team cheer from below, Skye looks at the audience, giggling happily at how she got to be in the air show alongside her idol, Ace Sorensen, and her plane, Amelia. *Use her helicopter and night vision goggles to help Ace land. *Use his cones to set up a runway at Farmer Yumi's field. *When the plane lands, help Ace repair her plane. *Do a medical check on Ace once she lands. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Air Patrol.jpg|link=Air Patrol|''Air Patrol'' Let's Learn S.T.E.M. DVD.jpg|link=Let's Learn: S.T.E.M.|''Let's Learn: S.T.E.M.'' Let's Learn Science and Maths DVD Australia.jpg|link=Let's Learn: S.T.E.M.|''Let's Learn: Science and Maths'' PAW Patrol Ultimate Rescue DVD Australia.jpg|link=Ultimate Rescue (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Ultimate Rescue'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Une nouvelle amie DVD.jpg|link=Une nouvelle amie|''Une nouvelle amie'' Ryhmä Hau Suuri hääpäivä & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=The Big Wedding Day|''Suuri hääpäivä'' Psi patrol Kłopoty w dżungli DVD.jpg|link=Kłopoty w dżungli|''Kłopoty w dżungli'' PAW Patrol Ultimate Rescue DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Ultimate Rescue (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Ultimativer Einsatz'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save an Ace's Pages Category:Ace calls the PAW Patrol Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S2) Category:Ace needs rescuing Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S2) Category:2014 Episodes